The Promise of Eternity
by Annalynn214
Summary: What happens when we meet the first Pureblood Vampire ever born? What happens when she is woken from her coffin? What happens when the person waking her is the person that she hates and loves the most? Read to find out. AU. R&R. KanamexOC
1. Chapter 1

I was starting to stir in my coffin. Why was I waking up? No. Please don't let me be waking up! Just leave me be! Let me lay here and finish turning to ash. It was all useless. Someone had the nerve to wake me from my coffin. Whoever had the nerve to do this will soon reach an untimely death. When I could move my body again, I reached up and grabbed the throat of my tormentor. I opened my eyes and the eyes that met mine were the ones of the person I meet what seems like eons ago. The one who promised me we would get married when we grew up. He halfway kept that promise. He asked me to marry him and then he went off with some other girl. That is how I ended up in my coffin. He took the life right out of me. So he dares to come here to wake me? But as I kept looking into those eyes I so desperately fell in love with so long ago, my anger started to resolve and all I could manage to choke out was, "why?".

He held the look for a little longer and replied, "I wanted to know if you were still alive and when I found you I couldn't just let you continue to lie here."

I dropped my hand. "Why? I barely have any strength left after all these years."

"That's why I brought you something. I'm usually against this but I really need you awake right now."

I looked around for what he was talking about and I spotted and human unconscious in a corner. I looked back at those eyes. "Why do I feel like you didn't do this to keep your promise?"

"Depends on what promise you speak of." He replied.

I looked away. I knew he didn't speak of our promise. I sighed. Why can't I ever refuse this man? He holds me captivated even after all the awful things he did.

"What do need me to do Kaname?"

Sorry it was short but it's just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

After I regained most of my strength Kaname slowly told me what he wanted. He wanted me to help him regain control over the Vampire Society. Apparently he killed all the members of the senate and what-not. So the society is in an uproar and after that it all sounded like, "blah blah blah." I was nearly zoned out until I heard a name pop up. Yuki. Who was this Yuki? Please don't tell me that he loves her. I just couldn't take it. I know that it's been a few thousand years but that's not really that long for a Pureblood. But as he finished with his explanation on why he woke me up my heart had broken once again. He said it was a promise that he was keeping to Haruka and Juri Kuran. The promise was to protect and one day marry their precious Yuki. But of course I couldn't say no. Never could I say no to this man. So I resolved to agreeing. I hate myself for doing it but I always get lost in those eyes and agree to anything for him before I can have time to think about it.

(Kaname's POV)

Finally, after all these years of searching for her, I found her. I found my precious Amaya. She's just as beautiful as ever. Oh how I ache to feel her warmth again.

_'No. Stop it._' I think to myself. _'I've broken her heart too many times. I don't deserve her anymore. Besides I'm engaged to Yuki._'

I keep telling myself this. But I can never seem to stop admiring how beautiful she is. How the dim light hits her dark red hair and pale, creamy skin perfectly. How, when she opens her eyes they will be the prettiest shade of hazel. Or how she is still wearing the ring I gave her. No. I cannot think about any of this right now. I have a promise to Haruka and Juri. Why should that matter? I have broken the most important promise I've ever made. Is it because I feel the guilt and the pain of it every waking moment of my life? Or is it because I want to show her I _can _keep a promise.

'_If so, you're doing it all wrong._' I think to myself.

As I watch her lying there I keep thinking about how I so dearly wish I could go back to the day I betrayed her and take it back. It's too late now. The damage is done. The best I can do is to try to make her forgive me.

'_Like that will happen._' I sigh inwardly. Am I my own eternal tormentor? I can't think of that now. I just have to get this over with. So we can get her being furious stage over with.

'_I deserve _whatever _she throws at me or does to me. I told her I loved her and that we were going to get married and be together for all eternity. I didn't keep that promise so I don't even deserve to be in her presence right now. Or ever for that matter.' _

Ok enough with the torment. For now at least. I have to do this. She will be furious twice over when I wake her up. It's so selfish of me to wake her, but I just can't seem to help myself.

(A few hours later)

(Amaya's POV)

I am now at the Kuran mansion. I don't want to be, and yet at the same time I do. Kaname leaves me in the hands of a girl, Ruka I think her name was, to get dress more appropriately for the century. As Ruka decided on a look for me I thought back to that time before I went into my slumber.

_I was walking down the cobbled walkway. I was reeling over what Kaname had wanted to talk to me about. I was practically in love with him but that couldn't possibly make a difference to him. I kept walking until I reached my destination. It was next to a pond that we had found together. I was reeling even more. Then I saw him sitting there on a stone bench. God, he looked so beautiful. I couldn't possibly imagine what he wanted. But as I approached him he stood up and turned around. He looked me dead in the eyes and smiled. It was rare to see him smile, so I made sure I would remember this. He motioned for me to sit down with him. When I did he turned to me and said, '_I do not know how to put exactly what I am feeling into words right now._'_

_When he said this I got a little worried. _'What is it Kaname?'

'It's just I want to make a promise with you.'

'What is it?' _I was started to get a little elated. He wants to make a promise with me?_

'I...I have been thinking about how I feel about you.' _Oh my god. He can't be. _'I... I have decided that I...I love you, Amaya.'

_I was stunned. I wasn't replying fast enough, he started to get a disappointed look in his eyes. I have to say something now. _

'I love you too, Kaname.' _I could see his sigh of relief as he smiled. I was ecstatic on the inside. I could not believe this. _'So this promise?'

'I want us to get married one day, Amaya. I want us to be together for forever, literally. So promise me this. Promise me that we will get married.'

_I couldn't help but smile. _'Of course, Kaname.'

_He once again smiled. As he did so he pulled out a ring. _

'I want you to wear this ring until the day that we are married.'

_He slipped it on my finger, and looked down at it. It was a beautiful hand carved shell ring._

I was brought back to the present by a knock on the door. It opened revealing the one person I have been dreading to meet. Her name was, Yuki Kuran.


	3. Chapter 3

(Kaname's POV)

We were now at my mansion. I wish I didn't have to see Yuki at the present moment. I wanted to be here alone with Amaya and act like it was _our _mansion, but that isn't going to happen. We I got to my bedroom _she _was there waiting for me. I kept telling myself to keep my cool demeanor so she won't catch on.

"Kaname!" She practically squealed as she walked over to me. "Welcome home!" She leaned up for a kiss and I begrudgingly reached down to meet her. "Where have you been?" She asked me.

"I went to get someone. Someone I want you to meet." I stated simply.

"Oh where is she?"

"In another room." I really wish she wouldn't ask so many questions. I know she's going to ask it next so, "Come on lets go meet her."

We walked down the hallway into the room where my precious Amaya was waiting. I opened the door, and I found Amaya standing in a modern outfit and she looked stunning. She was wearing jeans, a loose t-shirt, and ankle boots.

_'Hmmm, I've never noticed that she had some amazing legs before. Well I guess I wouldn't notice in the dresses women wore back then.' _

I could tell that she didn't want to meet Yuki, but she wasn't going to say anything because she's too nice like that. Yuki beat me to the introductions.

"Hi! I'm Yuki. I'm Kaname's fiancé."

I winced when she said 'fiancé'.

Amaya just smiled and replied with, "I'm Amaya, and I was Kaname's first fiancé." Yuki's eyes widened in surprise. I was wondering why she was so surprised when what Amaya said finally registered. All I could think was, _'Crap, crap, CRAP! Well Yuki had something like that coming to her, but why would Amaya pick that fact. She knew so many other things that would potentially scare Yuki.'_

"Oh really? Interesting. Well that had to have been a while ago because clearly you aren't anymore."

_'But on the contrary, we are still, technically engaged.'_

"Clearly." Is all that Amaya replied with. I could tell she wanted to say something else but she held it back. I also knew that she would eventually say whatever she was holding back now.

"Since you two beat me to introductions, I'll just cut to the chase on why Amaya is here."

"And that would be?" Yuki asked.

_'Well if you hadn't interrupted...' _

"She's here because she has a very interesting history, and she can help calm things around the night world. She just so happens to be Pureblood, surely you could've already figured that one out, and she is a ex-monarch. She relinquished her title just before my great-grandfather did."

"So she's a Kuran?" Yuki interrupted once again.

"Not quite..."

**Sorry guys it's short but that's all the brainpower I have tonight. =) So please R&R. Criticism both good and bad are very appreciated. =) Oh and for some reason I can only answer Private Messages on my phone so it might take me a day or two to get back. Thanks for reading! =))**


	4. Chapter 4

(Amaya's POV)

"So she's a Kuran?" Yuki asked.

"Not quite..." Kaname answered her.

I was wondering how he was going to explain it to her when he completely changed the subject after that. He was now going on about some soiree, and how he was going to invite a bunch of prestigious Aristocratic and Pureblood families. Me being there is supposedly going to ease all their worries. I don't see how yet, but since I already said I'd help him I have to go.

The soiree was in three days. In the meantime, Kaname wanted me to go shopping for a dress with Ruka. On the drive into town she spoke up.

"I cannot believe that Kaname-sama choose _her_ over every girl out there." I don't think she meant to say that out loud because she quickly turned red. "O-oh I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say..."

I cut her off. "It's fine. I was thinking the same thing actually."

Her eyes widened in surprise. Then realization hit her. "Oh, because you said that you were..." She trailed of once again feeling like she had said something out of line.

"No it's fine," I said. "Yeah I was his first fiancé a long time ago and then things happened and he changed on the surface, but he was the same on the inside. What I mean is he started putting up appearances and I have no clue why."

"So he wasn't always so cold?" Ruka asked with slight uncertainty.

"You know you don't have to be so timid when you ask me something. I won't bite your head off or anything."

"Oh..." Ruka turned red again and looked away.

"And no he didn't used to have a cold demeanor. I wasn't there when whatever happened, happened so I don't have a clue as to why he changed all of a sudden, but while I am here I plan on finding out."

Ruka looked like she didn't know what to say so she opted for staying silent while acknowledging she heard me. When we got to one of the dress shops she immediately started to throw dresses my way to go try them on.

After what seemed like _hours _we finally found one. It was full length and the bodice was slightly corseted and the skirt was flowing. The whole dress was black but there were purple accents like a bracelet here and necklace there and the shoes were delicate heels that were also purple. It all went together very well. When I had the entire thing on I stood in front of a mirror while Ruka was playing with my hair and the seamstress was adjusting here and there.

"You look beautiful Amaya-sama." Ruka commented.

"Thank you, Ruka." I smiled.

"You know, I may still not be completely over him but I would much rather see you Kaname-sama's arm then that twit Cross."

I was a little taken aback by this statement. She looked like she was about to apologize for her outburst but I cut her off before she could.

"I completely agree, but I think it's too late for me now, so I'm just going to grin and bear it, and when this whole charade is over with I am leaving and I am not going to see him ever again."

For what seemed like the millionth time, Ruka's eyes widened in surprise.

**(3 days later) **

It was the night of the ball and I was in the same room I was in the first night I was brought here. Ruka was doing something with my hair and the maids were getting my dress ready. After Ruka was done I pulled on my dress, my shoes and all the jewelry that went with it. I stood up and walked over to the full length mirror and looked at myself. Ruka pulled my hair back in a loose bun and some of strands of wavy hair were hanging loose. I had to admit I looked pretty tonight. It reminded me of a night long ago...

_I made it back home after Kaname and I talked. I was still thinking about how mesmerizing Kaname looked when he smiled. It was an absolutely breathtaking sight. Is it weird for a Pureblood to get all giggly? Oh who cares I finally have the man of my dreams! I went to change into my nightgown. I couldn't wait until tomorrow so I could see him again. _

_(__**The next evening)**_

_I met Kaname back at the pond. When I saw him I knew immediately that something was wrong. I didn't know what but I knew it. I walked up to him and he turned around. His face was a mask of control. Not the same person I saw yesterday. Yesterday he was carefree and today he looked like he took on the world in just a few short hours. I had no idea what was going on. When he finally spoke his voice was also masked of all emotion._

_"Amaya, I do not think that we should be engaged let alone married."_

_I could not utter a sound. He cannot be serious can he? Oh no, he is. No, no, no no no no no no! When I found my voice all I could say was, "Why?"_

_"You wouldn't understand Amaya. There are things a kid like you wouldn't understand." He sounded so cold. It was painful._

_"A kid? You are only 3 years older than me Kaname! So what is it that I would not understand?"_

_"If I thought you would understand then I would tell you. Why don't we leave it at this before you get hurt anymore." _

_He started to walk away. I could not let it go like this._

_"Wait!"_

_"Amaya. Please stop. I am sorry, but we just cannot be together. If it was a different time then, maybe. I really am sorry." He said this without any emotion on his face. This made it worse. After I didn't say anything due to the shock and pain of what just happened, he turned to walk away._

I was once again brought out of my reverie when the door opened.

**(Kaname's POV)**

I walked down the hallway with Yuki to get Amaya. When we arrived at her room I opened the door and I was definitely not prepared for the site behind the door. There Amaya stood in the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. It was even more beautiful on her. Her hair was slightly pulled back and looked as beautiful as she. This was possibly, no this _was _the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. I could not believe how stupid I was all that time ago. How could I think leaving her would be better for everyone? I glanced down and noticed that she was still wearing the ring I gave her. I couldn't believe that either. How am I going to make it through the night without leaning over to her claiming her lips has mine?

"Well how do I look?" Her words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Stunning as usual." I replied. Crap. Was that too obvious? I think so because she turned pink and looked down and away.

_'She looked so cute when she did that. Stop it! I have no right to think any of these things of her. I broke the heart of the girl who meant the most to me, so I don't deserve to have these thoughts.'_

"...Earth to Kaname." It was Yuki.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Shall we go? We have to be there before the guests arrive."

"Yes we should go. Amaya." I motioned for her to go first. Ruka followed after her.

_'Hm. They've gotten cozy over the past few days.'_ I noted in my head.

We walked down the front steps and out to the car and rode to the location of the soiree. The car ride was awkward to say the least. When we got there we went into the building and into one of the back rooms to wait for guests to arrive. Aido and Ruka were outside with the servants. When everyone had arrived they would come back and tell us it's time to make our appearance.

We again sat in silence less awkward than the first when Yuki decided to pipe up.

"So why did Kaname break off his engagement with you Amaya?"

Amaya's head snapped up in the direction of Yuki.

_'Oh crap. Why Yuki? Why _now? _This isn't going to end well.'_

**Well I think I just made Kaname scared ummmm... I hope this one holds up to the last ones. Feedback is very welcome! =) Hope you enjoyed! =))**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Amaya's POV)**

"So why did Kaname break off his engagement with you Amaya?"

My head snapped up at this.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself, because I would like to know the answer to this question too." My voice was laced with venom, and if it affected Yuki she didn't let it show.

"Why don't we save this discussion for another time?" Kaname suggested.

"I think now is as good as a time as ever, Kaname. I was planning on finding out before I left anyway." My menacing tone didn't let up.

"You plan on leaving?" Kaname asked looking hurt.

"Yes. I am not staying in the same house with the same man that shattered my heart all those years ago and with the same girl that you are with because of a promise."

Kaname looked taken-aback. Yuki looked confused.

"Kaname isn't with me because of a promise." Yuki half whispered.

"Oh really? How do you know this?"

"Because he tells me every day that he's with me because he loves me and wants to protect me." She said with a little more backbone.

"Ha! Kaname is very good at putting on appearances, aren't you Kaname?"

"Don't you dare say that to him like you know him better than I!" Yuki practically yelled while jumping to her feet.

"Again I say ha!" By this time I had risen to my feet, and was advancing on her. "I could tell you things about Kaname that would have you running for the hills little girl."

"There's nothing I don't know about Kaname. He tells me everything. Right Kaname?" She glanced over at him and looked down and away.

"Did he tell you he's an ancestor? Actually that I am sure he's told you, but did he tell you the reason I might help calm the Night World down, and why he went through all this trouble to make you his bride? No? Well I'll tell you. I came from the time of the ancestors but I am not actually an ancestor. I was the first born of the second generation of the Purebloods. So I'm nearly as powerful as a pureblood as he. Nearly as respected too. He had asked me to marry him, but then the next day he broke it off with me saying it was for the good for everyone. He then went on to help create the race of the Vampire Hunters. I don't see how that changed him, but obviously something happened behind the scenes I was unaware of. Then on down the line he decided he wanted to die, but he didn't know how to do it. So he decided to try just putting himself to sleep inside his coffin hoping the toll of time with eventually turn him to ash. Then Rido Kuran woke him up, again I am sure you know about the awakening, so I will skip all the gory details. After that the Kurans toke him in as their own. Then they had you. When you were still just a newborn Haruka and Juri Kuran asked him to promise that when you and him were older that you two would get married and he would always protect you. Then I'm guessing here just recently the Night World got so chaotic that he needed help from someone who would understand the help he needed. So he started to get restless because he knew the perfect person but he wasn't sure if she was still alive. When he found her he couldn't resist waking her up even though he knew it would potentially shatter her again, and this girl may have been asleep for the past few thousand years but her feelings never wavered. So when he asked her to help him she couldn't resist his request." At this point I had her up against a wall looking terrified and shocked and hurt all at once.

**(Kaname's POV)**

_'Oh. My. God. I cannot believe she just said all of that. And her feelings never wavered?'_

She backed away from Yuki and turned towards the door to leave.

"Amaya, wait!" I called after her.

"Don't worry Kaname I am not actually leaving. I am just going to a different room. I just can't stand to be in here with either of you anymore." She spat back. She left without another word. Yuki was still standing up against the wall. She was tearing up.

The door opened again and I know I shouldn't've but I hoped it Amaya, but beyond the door stood Ruka, Headmaster Cross, and Zero Kiryu. I was curious as to why they wanted to see me or Yuki. Kiryu glanced around the room and saw Yuki teary eyed. He looked furious. I had no idea why, he hates our kind. Headmaster Cross glanced around too. His eyes first landing on me. I guess I still looked shocked and confused because he gave me an odd look. Then his eyes made it to Yuki. When he saw her he rushed over to her. Kiryu followed suit. I stood up to leave and as I was walking out the door I heard Yuki saying over and over again, "I knew I shouldn't've been with him. I knew I should've stayed with you. Now you hate me." I heard her say it twice before I left.

**I'm kind of unsure about this chapter, so please, please tell me what you think of it! Please review! =))**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Amaya's POV) **

I walked out of the room that held my greatest tormentor and his little dimwit sister. I was walking down the hallway to find another room I could wait in when Ruka caught up to me. I could tell she wanted to say something but instead she speed up to walk in front of me to lead me to a room. After we were inside of the room she was leading me to, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"What happened back there?" She blurted in a nonchalant way.

"The truth came out and Yuki couldn't handle it."

"You found out-"

I cut her off. "No, I just told Yuki what I knew and didn't stay to hear what Kaname had to say."

"Oh..." She looked away then looked back. "Why did you stay to hear what he had to say?"

"I am still madly in love with him. Anything he would have said would have completely broken me." I looked up at Ruka and she looked slightly saddened. "I'm sorry. I know you still like him too."

"Yeah it's hard not to."

"Right. I know what you mean. He's a total jerk at times but he makes up for it in his gentle and loving gestures. Ah how I would love just to fall into his arms like I did so long ago, but that won't ever happen again. " I sighed and continued to think of the memories of Kaname and I.

"How do you know that it won't ever happen again?" Ruka hesitantly asked.

"Because I don't know if I could ever allow myself to give him the chance to hurt me like that again. Besides it won't happen again because now he has Yuki. Would you mind flagging me down a glass of whatever. I'm thirsty."

"Of course. I'll be right back."

**(Kaname's POV)**

I walked out of the room to go find Amaya. I knew she didn't want to see me but I couldn't let it sit like that. I walked down the hallway and out of the corner of my eye I saw a door click closed so I walked over to it. Before I reached for the doorknob I heard Ruka's voice then Amaya's. I stopped to listen and halfway through I realized they were talking about me. Then I heard the one sentence that took the breath out of me. _'I'm still madly in love with him.'_ It wasn't Ruka's voice that said it either. It was Amaya's. I couldn't believe it, but it still didn't give me any right to want to be with her again. Amaya asking Ruka to go get her something to drink was my queue to be somewhere other than in front of that door. So I walked the hallway a little way and pretended like I was going to open a random door. I heard Ruka shut the door that concealed Amaya.

"Kaname-sama? What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Trying to find Amaya." I said without hesitation.

"I don't think she wants to be found Kaname-sama."

"I know, but I can't let this end like this."

She sighed. The look on her face was one that wasn't sure if she should tell me or not. She replied slowly. "She's...down the hall. I won't tell which door though. That way I'm not completely disobeying her wishes."

"Thank you, Ruka."

At that she went up the hallway while headed down the hallway. Down to where I knew Amaya was. I opened the door and Amaya's voice answered.

"That was quick Ruka." She sounded a little chocked up. I pushed the door open further. When she saw me she quickly wiped off her eyes and straightened her hair, as to look like she was unfazed. "Oh. It's you."

"I couldn't let it end like that Amaya." I said pretending not to notice that she was shattering right in front of my eyes. She'd get even madder if I said anything about her appearance.

"End like what, Kaname." Her eyes hardened.

All I could manage to choke out was, "Please..."

"Please what? Kaname."

"Please let me explain everything to you. I just can't do this anymore. I don't want to go another day without you knowing why I did what I did."

"Please do explain then."

"I-"

I was cut off by the door opening by Ruka. All she said was, "It's time" and left.

I looked over at Amaya and she was straightening herself up. She noticed me looking at her.

"You can explain after soirée. If you still have the guts." She said this without a flicker of emotion.

"Right. Shall we go?" I said while holding my arm out to her.

"I guess." She reluctantly took my arm and we went out the door. We walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the door that Yuki is still behind. When I opened it the only person in there was Headmaster Cross.

"Where is Yuki?" I asked him.

"Um... Well... They... Her and Zero... Well they kind of left... Together."

"What?" I exclaimed. I felt Amaya flinch against my arm. "How? Kiryu hates her."

"He hates what she is." He corrected.

"So what happened." Amaya asked.

"Well she... she was upset. We tried to calm her down. I... well Zero was the one to do it. Then after she stop chanting something like _'It should have been you, but now you hate me.'_ Zero told her he didn't hate her. Then he explained he hated what she was and who she was with. Then he said he was a hypocrite for not loving her just because she was born a vampire and she didn't know it. Then he kissed her. RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! It was awful I tell you! Seeing your daughter kissed right in front of you! I nearly had a heart attack! Then they ran out together. RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I tell you respect for the fathers these days."

After he finished I glanced at Amaya who was staring at him with her mouth hanging open. She recovered. None too gracefully though.

"Um... Uh... Should we... Be... You know... Outside where the... Soirée is?"

"Too shocked to say anything?" The Headmaster chuckled.

"Pretty much. I never saw that one coming."She replied still looking shocked.

"Yeah me either." He chuckled again. "But yes we should be on our way."

At that walked out to the Soirée. When they saw us they all bowed or curtsied in unison. Then a chorus of _'Lady Amaya you're alive.' 'Amaya-sama we are so glad you are still alive.'_ The chorus went on for what seemed like forever until one stepped up to ask, _'Will you be helping our Lord Kaname rule over us, my lady?'_

Amaya glanced at me and replied, "Yes. Someone has to make sure to keep even the most respected ruler's ego in check."

Many of them sniggered in agreement. Then another chorus of, _'We are eternally grateful to hear that.' 'I am glad to serve under you my lady.'_

It went on.

**(After the Soirée)**

**(Amaya's POV)**

We were back in the room we were originally in. It was silent for a few moments so I decided to break it.

"So about that explanation you owe me, Kaname."

I looked up at him to gauge his expression. It was a mixture of sadness, shock, reluctance, and determination to finally tell me.

"It isn't the best explanation and I don't know if you'll hate me more if I tell you but I'm going to tell you anyway." He sighed. "So after you left the pond, something _did_ happen. Something that was big. Not colossal, but big..."

**Until next time! =D **

**So anyway, I'm still thinking on the 'big something', it might be anti-climatic but it'll be good =) **

**I had to force myself to let Yuki have Zero because I'm kind of selfish and want Kaname and Zero all to myself xD but I let it happen. So Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews!**

**I just realized I should read these things before I post them not after that was I can catch words I accidently leave out. -_-**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Amaya's POV)**

"...it's not colossal, but big."

He started his explanation and I sat patiently waiting for the main points I want to hear.

"Well as you know I in a way helped start the Vampire Hunter race. While I was gone for that one night I... wasn't expecting to actually live after I did what I needed to do. So I figured if I broke it off with you then it'd make it easier to except what I was about to do, but after I did I found out that someone else had already did what I was going to. Then after she died and they devoured her I showed them how to make their weapons. Then I came back. I was going to get down on my knees and beg you to come back to me if I had to but you were gone. I didn't know where you had gone but I just knew you were nowhere to be found. And that's the end of it." He chuckles slightly. "That sounded so much better in my head, but the point is that I am going to get you back even if it does take the rest of eternity."

After he said all this all I could think of was how much I still loved him, but that didn't change anything. If he was serious he was going to have to prove that meant what he just said. I realized a second too late that I hadn't answered yet.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked me.

"I don't hate you more, but it still doesn't change the fact that you still shattered me." I said trying not to show any emotion.

"I will do anything to make it up to you. Just tell me how." He looked desperate by now. He looked like a lost puppy, and that look was getting to me. I had to end this before I cave.

"I don't think there is anything you can do, Kaname." I got up and walked over to the door. I gave one quick glance back at him and whispered, "I'm sorry." And walked out.

**Ok so this took FOREVER to put up but I totally got writer's block. I cannot think of how to start it again. I know where I want this to go but I got stuck. So I figured I'll put this up and my amazing readers could help me out a little. It would be greatly appreciated! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Kaname's POV)**

Amaya whispered, 'I'm sorry.' then walked out. I felt my heart shatter when the I heard the click of the door sound.

"There is no way this is ending this way." I said aloud to myself.

"There's no way what is going to end?" This voice startled me. I hadn't heard this familiar voice since that fateful night over a year ago. It amazes me how he knows when to show up, but I guess he wouldn't be my best friend if he didn't know how to do what he does. I realized I was gaping at him. He chuckled. "I did it again didn't I?"

"Yes. You somehow always know when to show up, Ichijo." I couldn't help but smile a little at my old friend. The smile was short lived though because I still had Amaya on my mind.

"So why don't you tell your perfectly-timed friend what just happened?" He asked. Concern dripping his voice. The best thing about Takuma Ichijo is that his feelings of concern and worry for me are genuine. He's one of the only people I can trust.

I said only one word, "Amaya."

I had told him about her before, so he understood immediately.

"Ah. I see. So what happened?" He sat in the chair across from me and I relayed everything that happened the past few days. After I was done, he sat there quietly for a minute. It was like he trying to carefully form a response.

"Well... I...I'm not exactly sure what to say to that. That's a lot to have happened in the past few days, but everything happens for a reason right? So why not look at this as a way to have an even stronger relationship with her. That is if she will ever talk to you again."

I nodded in agreement.

"Wow. She must be really getting to you then. You normally would have at least shot a dirty look my way at what I said."

"Why would I when it's true?" I replied.

"Well you stay right here and I'll be right back." At this the overly-energetic vampire jumped up from his seat and bounded over to the door.

"Where are you going, Ichijo?" I asked but he just simply gave me a grin and walked out.

**(Amaya's POV)**

I was walking aimlessly down the road when someone stopped me.

"Hey! You're Amaya-sama right?" I nodded. "My name's Takuma Ichijo. I didn't get to greet you at the party."

"Hello Takuma." I said. I was really confused at this energetic vampire.

"It amazes me how a gorgeous girl like you isn't engaged."

I was taken aback at how he came to this conclusion. "And how would you know that I am not engaged?"

"Oh you hear things at soirées." He shrugged. "I don't believe 99% of the things I hear. I just amazes me how Aristocrats will try to use Purebloods like they do. Most Purebloods just want someone to trust other than themselves and other Purebloods."

"It's sounds like you're close to a Pureblood." I replied.

"Yeah. I'm pretty much his only trustworthy friend. Well not his only but pretty darn close."

"Does he know you're out wandering about?"

"Nope. We were talking and I ran out because I forgot to greet you."

"He didn't reprimand you for just running out?" I asked appalled.

"No I do that a lot. He's used to it by now. Plus, like I said before I'm his friend. Not his servant. So I have the freedom to do whatever."

"You don't obey Purebloods?" I asked getting even more confused.

"Well yes, but he's been my friend for years so I'm allowed to mess with him by principle."

"Oh I see, and who's your friend?" I asked interested in who would allow reckless behavior like his.

"Just someone. You might know him, might not. Not a lot of people know we're friends so we like to keep it secret. Specially since he's anti-senate and I'm supposed to be pro-senate. So back to our original topic. How can someone like you not be engaged to anyone?"

I hesitated. "I'm technically engaged, but he broke my heart a while ago and now I don't want anything to do with him."

"So do you still love him?"

"Very much." I whispered.

"Well I have faith everything will work out perfectly. I promise." He smiled then turned and walked away. I was so completely confused by this guy. I shook it off and started to walk again when I was stopped by another vampire.

"Amaya-sama!" It was Ruka. She was out of breath like she had been running after me for awhile.

"Ruka. What are you doing out here?"

"Well I figured you had nowhere to stay so I was going to offer that you stay with me and my cousins."

"Hmm... I actually hadn't thought that I had nowhere to stay so thank you Ruka that would be nice." I smiled at her.

"Great! So I'll have our driver come pick us up here."

"How will your driver find us out here?" I asked her.

"I had Aido call him before I left and to follow me. So he should be here any minute."

I nodded, and sure enough the car was there within minutes. We got in and went to her house. On the way there I thought back to the first time Kaname and I met.

_I was so excited I was attending my first soirée. I heard that the most handsome Pureblood was going to be there. I couldn't wait to meet him if I could._

_When I arrived at the soirée everyone was dressed extravagantly. I was hoping to be acceptable. Is it weird for a Pureblood to have these insincerities? Well not matter, I had them and they were nerve racking._

_When I entered the dance hall everyone turned towards me and bowed or curtsied. There were murmurs of how lovely I looked and how nice it was to finally meet me. I greeted anyone who walked up to me. Then that one person that I had been wanting to meet walked up to me._

_He bowed and said, "Hello. I am Kaname."_

_I nodded respectively. "I am Amaya. How do you do?" _

_He chuckled. "So formal. It's cute. They're about to play my favorite song. Would you like to dance with me?" _

_"I would love to but I'm not a great dancer." I smiled sheepishly._

_"That's ok. I'll walk you through it." He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and we went to the center of the dance floor. The music started and we started moving to the music. We were dancing a Waltz I believe. He was so graceful and strong. I was worried I was making him look bad. When the song ended he lead me off the dance floor and off to the side. _

_"You're a wonderful dancer." He complimented me. _

_"Not as amazing as you though." I replied._

_"Don't ever doubt yourself. Don't let anyone ever tell you, you are not good at something. Not even yourself. You were wonderful and you look stunning. I will remember this night forever." I was blushing like crazy. I couldn't believe that he was saying all these things to _me_ of all people. _Me.

_"You can't mean all that." I said._

_"But I do. I mean every word of it." He was looking me dead in the eyes. I was so mesmerized I couldn't look away though I wanted to because I was so nervous and his unwavering gaze was making it worse. "You know you're cute when you blush."_

_This made me blush even harder. He chuckled. "It seems I keep leaving you speechless."_

_"Yeah, I keep worrying I'm going to pass out I'm so nervous." I clamped my hand over my mouth. Horrified at what I just said._

_He chuckled again. It may be cute when he does that but it's even more nerve racking. He reached his hand up, gently grabbed my hand, and pulled it away from my mouth. _

_"Don't worry about what you just said. I'm flattered. It's also refreshing to see a Pureblood have the personality you do. It's unusual but adorable. I'm going just going to have to work that much harder to get you to talk to me more. So why don't we meet up again. Say tomorrow?" _

_I was shocked. This couldn't possibly be happening! "S-sure" I replied._

_"Great." He smiled. "Meet me back here at sunset and we'll go from there."_

_"Ok." I smiled back._

"We're here." Ruka announced. I nodded and followed her into her house. She showed me the room I would be staying in and gave me something to sleep in. "We could go shopping tomorrow for some clothes for you?"

"Yeah that sounds good." I replied.

Ruka smiled. "Good. So I'll just leave you in peace."

"Thank you Ruka."

"My pleasure Amaya-sama." She bowed.

"Goodnight Ruka." I said before she walked out.

"She stopped, turned back around, smiled, and said "Goodnight, Amaya-sama."

She walked out and when she did my thoughts immediately went back to Kaname. I sighed. This is going to be a long night.

**

* * *

**

**Well I kind of surprised myself on this one. I had no idea where this was going but I thought it turned out pretty well. **

**Do you guys think Amaya is a Mary Sue? I really don't want her to be and nobody likes a Mary Sue. So if you guys think she is then please tell me! =)**

**Oh and R&R please! And Thank you to all the readers who waited through my writer's block! I love you all!**

**So until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**(Amaya's POV)**

**(A week later)**

I was walking down a street in town with Ruka when I suddenly recognized a set of footsteps.

_Kaname Kuran. _

Will he _ever_ give up? I wish he would. It would make my decision a lot easier to deal with. But no he's always trying to come up with a way to get me back. None of them have worked, obviously.

I sighed inwardly when he caught up with us.

"Go away Kaname." I said, exasperated.

"I will not until you give me another chance. Please Amaya." He said pleading.

I turned sharply on my heel to face him. "No." I said looking him dead in the eyes.

"Is there anything I can do to get you to give me another chance?" He asked.

I thought about it for a second. "Yes." I replied.

"Then tell me what it is."

"No." I could see a drop in his spirit.

"Then how will I know what it is that will make you happy?" He asked confused.

"You'll have to figure it out."

"How? If you won't tell me what it is then how will I know what to do?"

"If I were to tell you what would _help _you then it wouldn't mean anything. So you have to figure it out on your own." With that I turned and walked away. I left him standing there perplexed and determined at the same time.

**(Kaname's POV)**

Amaya turned to walk away. Ruka following behind her. I turned to walk the other way. Ichijo was waiting for him at the end of the block.

_'Maybe he will know what she meant." _I said to myself.

After I made to the end of the block, Ichijo was looking at me expectantly.

"Not now." I said to him. Knowing what I meant he nodded and walked beside me till we made it back to the car.

Once we were concealed in the privacy of the car I told him about what happened. He sat there listening patiently and nodding where appropriate. After I finished he looked at me a minute deep in thought.

Then he finally spoke.

"Well... Hmmm... Think back to when you guys were still on good terms-"

I chuckled. "That's pretty far back you know."

Ichijo smiled and continued. " -is there a moment, no matter how small, that made you and her feel so happy that you never wanted it to end?"

I thought about it for a moment and I remembered something. "Yes there is, but it will take a lot of work to do."

"Then I guess we'd better get started." Ichijo smiled. "What do we have to do?"

**(Amaya's POV)**

**(A Few Days Later)**

"Why are you even going Amaya-sama." Ruka asked me.

"Because I want to see what he threw together. Not that it matters because my mind is made up." I turned towards the full length mirror in the room. "So how do I look?"

"Beautiful as always." Ruka replied.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"We should get going" Ruka said.

"Right." I nodded.

We got in the car and the driver drove us to wherever. When we got there I felt like I had been there before.

I walked inside and a greater wave of déjà vu hit me. It made me feel like I was back at the first soirée I had ever attended.

_**I was so excited I was attending my first soirée.**_

The way everyone was dressed made me feel what I was wearing inadequate.

_**When I arrived at the soirée everyone was dressed extravagantly. I was hoping to be acceptable.**_

Once everyone realized I had enter they all turned towards me and bowed respectively.

_**When I entered the dance hall everyone turned towards me and bowed or curtsied. There were murmurs of how lovely I looked and how nice it was to finally meet me.**_

I would lightly chat with the ones who would approach.

_**I greeted anyone who walked up to me. **_

The person who had thrown this whole thing together walked up to me.

_**Then that one person that I had been wanting to meet walked up to me**__._

He bowed and greeted me. "I'm Kaname." He smiled.

_**He bowed and said, "Hello. I am Kaname." **_

I couldn't help but blush. "I'm Amaya. How are you nowadays?"

_**I nodded respectively. "I am Amaya. How do you do?" **_

He slightly laughed. "Still as formal as ever. They're going to play my favorite song. Will you take my hand and dance with me?"

_**He chuckled. "So formal. It's cute. They're about to play my favorite song. Would you like to dance with me?" **_

You know I am not a good dancer, Kaname." I replied.

_**"I would love to but I'm not a great dancer." I smiled sheepishly.**_

"I still want to dance with you." He smiled and took my hand and lead me to the middle of the dance floor.

_**"That's ok. I'll walk you through it." He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and we went to the center of the dance floor.**_

The song started and we started swaying to the music. The dance was a Waltz. I had forgotten how strong and graceful a dancer he was.

_**The music started and we started moving to the music. We were dancing a Waltz I believe. He was so graceful and strong.**_

When the song ended he lead me off the dance floor and to a private balcony off to the side.

_**When the song ended he lead me off the dance floor and off to the side. **_

"You know you should give yourself more credit than you do. You are a good dancer."

_**"You're a wonderful dancer." He complimented me. **_

I can't be falling for this again! Why am I letting him dazzle me? More importantly how'd he know that this is the moment of all moments that was my favorite?

"How'd you know?" I whispered not being able to look at him anymore.

"I told you Amaya that I would remember that night for forever."

I couldn't take it anymore. I _had _to get out of there. I turned towards the door and bolted.

I didn't get very far until I felt a hand grab mine. It spun me around and I came face to face with Kaname. Actually I wouldn't call it face to face because he somehow manage to run after me, stop me, spin me around, get down on his knees, and grab both my hands, all in one fluid motion.

I couldn't even start to fathom why he was on his knees right now. Especially since we were in the middle of the room and everyone stopped to stare at us.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just hear me out before you say anything." He paused to see my response. I nodded and he continued. "I know I'm a jerk. I know I have done some awful things to you, and I know that you might not ever forgive me, but I want you to marry me anyway."

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"Just hear me out that's all I am asking." He looked for my response again, and once again I nodded. "I want to love you with everything I have and I know that will be hard for you let me, but I promise that I will _never _hurt you again. If I ever do then I give you permission to do whatever you want to me. Torture me, kill me, anything. I will literally be there for you for all eternity. You can keep pushing me away but I will keep coming back. I will come back as many times as it takes until you can't fight me anymore. When I woke you up it was more for my own selfish gain than anything. I just wanted you by my side again. I wanted you to look at me the way you did when we first met again. That's why I wanted recreate the first time we met because you always told me it was your favorite memory. After this I just don't know what to do anymore. I can't think of anything else you could possibly want from me. You have complete power of me right now. So I will ask you again, because I love you too much to let you go. Amaya, will you give me the honor of marrying me?"

I was completely shocked. I had no idea what to say. I stood there looking at this completely broken and venerable man in front of me.

I realized I was waiting too long to answer because he started to tremble and get a sad look in his eyes. I had to answer. The logical side of my brain said no. But everything else was screaming yes.

I finally opened my mouth to answer and I could feel Kaname tense.

**(Kaname's POV)**

I began to worry. She was taking a really long time to answer. I wondered what she was thinking. She also looked conflicted. If she said no it would be the end of me. I couldn't take it.

She had finally opened her mouth to speak. I tensed.

She said two simple words. Those two words meant everything to me. Those two simple words were, 'I will.'

I couldn't move for a second. There were no words to describe what I was feeling right now. I slowly stood up, and took her in my arms.

I leaned down so my mouth was right at her ear and whispered, 'I love you Amaya. Always have and always will.'

"I love you too Kaname." She replied.

Everyone in the room started to applaud. I had completely forgotten about everyone in the room. They all started to approach us granted us their best wishes. Even though we knew that they didn't really mean it, it didn't matter because I was the happiest person on earth right now no one could touch me or bring me down.

When everyone started to leave they wished us well again. The only vampires remaining were Aido, Kain, Ichijo, Ruka, Shiki, Rima, and Seiren.

They walked up to us and wished us their genuine best wishes. I realized that Amaya hadn't met all of the vampires that stood here.

"Amaya." I said turning towards her. "These are Rima, Shiki, Kain, and Ichijo. The rest I'm pretty sure you've met."

She nodded. "I've actually met Takuma before."

"Huh? How?" He asked surprised.

"Well it kind of happened right after I left the last soirée."

"So that's where you ran off to, Ichijo." I looked up at him and he was laughing.

"I told you not to worry about where I was going."

"Actually you said 'I'll be right back' and left laughing like a maniac." I said.

"Not like a maniac, but close enough." He said grinning again.

A few minutes later we were all talking about nothing in particular really. It's been _a long _time since I felt like this. Happy and not alone anymore.

Then the door to the dance hall burst open. The doors revealed someone I really didn't want to see right now. Or anytime soon for that matter.

Oh yeah remember that extremely good mood I was in and I said no one could touch me or bring me down? Yeah well I apparently lied. Not intentionally because I wasn't expecting _her _to show up.

* * *

**Oh just a tidbit before my always epic closings ;D **

**The bolded and italicized words were bits and pieces of her flashback in the last chapter. Just in case you didn't figure it out, but I know you guys are smart so I'm sure you did. =)**

**I hope I'm not making Kaname too much of a softy, but I gotta say I kinda like this side of Kaname. What do you think? =)**

**Oh and I have been typing on this for most of the day so I hope it's extra good. =)**

**I hope you enjoyed and please R&R! I love hearing what you guys think! =D **

**I have also noticed that I put a heck of a lot a smiles in my little A/N's at the end, but ya know that's just how I roll. =D**


End file.
